Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a software system and method for controlling the display or other operation of a web page displayed in a browser in response to external command data submitted from a telephone in DTMF, voice, or other form.
Description of the Related Art
Web browsers have been used for many years now, as have telephones. Both have evolved from relatively primitive inventions to complex creations, yet fundamentally they perform much of the same duties today, as they did at the time of their introduction, namely to efficiently transmit information from a source to a recipient.
Since the inception of the web browser, many improvements have been made, enabling the transmittal of increasingly complex data to and from a web server. The data transmitted can include text, images, audio, video, etc. (even tactile information if a client computer is properly equipped). The popularity of the web has made web content available in a plethora of locations besides standard computer displays. For example, with the decline in electronic component prices, even plasma displays and other multimedia-capable display devices are able to display web page data using incorporated web rendering software.
The inventor has recognized that current implementations of interactive voice response systems (IVRs) are inconvenient to users, particularly because of the inconvenience associated with not being able to visualize current available choices when using an IVR system. Additionally, in such systems, time is wasted when IVR prerecorded information is read to a user over the phone at a pace that is slower than what may be necessary for that particular user, resulting in frustration and inefficiency.